Various color systems for preparation of a color-changing cosmetic agent, particularly for keratinous fibers, such as hair, depending on the requirement, are known to the person skilled in the art. For permanent, intense colors with corresponding fastness properties, so-called oxidative dyes normally consisting of two components are used. An alkaline preparation of oxidation dye precursor containing so-called developer components and coupler components, which forms the actual dyes under the influence of oxidants, such as hydrogen peroxide, is used as a first component. The oxidant preparation, which is frequently also referred to as a developer, containing at least water and hydrogen peroxide and adjusted to an acidic value for stability purposes, is uses as a second component.
The oxidant preparation adjusted to an acidic value is mixed with the first component adjusted to an alkaline value shortly before, normally in a weight ratio of first part adjusted to alkaline value to oxidant preparation of from about 1:1 to about 1:2. This application mixture is applied on the hair, normally remains there for approximately 30 to 45 minutes and is then rinsed off. During this time, the oxidation dye precursors react to each other under the influence of the hydrogen peroxide to form oligomers, wherein the desired hair color is developed.
The application mixture should have a viscosity such that it does not drip from the hair during the application time and exposure time, but is not too viscous that it can be mixed homogeneously and be applied easily. In many commercially available hair dye combination preparations, therefore, at least one of the two components, usually the oxidant preparation, contains a thickener, which is only slightly acidic, but thickens increasingly when alkaline, such as polyacrylic acid or polyacrylic ester (for example, see the example compositions disclosed m WO 2006/136277 A1, DE 102012233206 A1 or DE 102013226583 A1) Typical application mixture viscosities are in the range of approximately 3500 mPa s to approximately 10000 mPa s at 20° C. All physical specifications are relative to a pressure of 1013 mbar.
EP 1 897 532 A1 discloses oxidative hair coloring agents in the form of emulsions which have at least one branched fatty alcohol, at least one nonionic emulsifier and at least one alkylamidomine.
Furthermore, in the European area, the oxidation dye precursor containing Component 1 is normally cream-like. Unlike cream-like coloring agents, liquid, clear coloring agents containing oxidation dye precursors achieve a less-intensive color result with the same amount of dye.
Furthermore, ammonia/ammonium hydroxide is often used as an alkalizing agent of the dye containing oxidation dye precursor, because an optimal color result can be achieved in the process, which is based on the outstanding swelling of the hair due to ammonia and the effect of ammonia as a penetrating agent. Ammonia, therefore, is frequently used as an alkalizing agent despite its disturbing odor. Ammonia, as an alkalizing agent, is particularly suitable for cream-like compositions, because less ammonia escaped from cream-like compositions than from liquid compositions.
However, a clear, liquid dye is frequently desired by consumers, particularly American consumers. Therefore, the present disclosure addresses the problem of providing a liquid agent and/or a liquid hair dye for oxidative changing of color of keratinous fibers, particularly human hair, with improved color performance, which does not require addition of ammonia as an alkalizing agent or addition of only a reduced amount of ammonia.
A further aspect of hair coloring system is that a beneficial good nourishing effect should be guaranteed. For this reason, a nurturing oil is normally contained in the cream-like component containing oxidation dye precursors. However, it is more difficult to incorporate a nurturing oil into liquid coloring agents without the liquid becoming cloudy. The present disclosure also addressed the problem of providing a liquid, clear coloring agent for keratinous fibers which has a good nurturing effect on the treated keratinous fibers with application after mixture with an oxidant preparation.
Furthermore, the present disclosure addresses the problem that the liquid agent has or develops a suitable mixture viscosity for coloring of keratinous fibers.
These problems were solved with a composition according to Claim 1. Such liquid coloring agents achieve a suitable application mixture viscosity by mixing with a hydrous oxidant preparation, particularly when the oxidant preparation contains a specific cationic surfactant. Furthermore, the liquid coloring agent has an outstanding, intensive coloring characteristic and a simultaneous good nurturing effect after mixture with an oxidant preparation. The specification “liquid” refers to the aggregate state at 1013 mbar and 20° C.